


Harry Being a Twerp

by The_Mad_Crafter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Crafter/pseuds/The_Mad_Crafter
Summary: "HE HAS NO NOSE!!!!"





	Harry Being a Twerp

I DO NOT OWN THE POTTERVERSE!

_WRITING_

DIALOG

**SPEAKING**

 

 

Harry held his breath to hold the laughter in until he got under -very temporary- control. After sending the note to Snape last night he didn't expect a reply. Turns out he got one, then another..

and finally, in the middle of breakfast...

 

 

_PROF. SNAPE,_

_Is Voldemort allergic to anything? H. P._

 

_Potter,_

_Yes. Cats. Now leave me alone._

 

_Dear Prof. Snape,_

_Can we make him sneeze? Please?_

 

_POTTER WHY ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION?!_

 

_But...Prof. Snape...!_

_HE HAS NO NOSE! PLEASE MAKE HIM SNEEZE!_

 

 

Harry knew when Snape read his last reply when he thundered out for (to everyone else) no reason, **"80 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MR. POTTER!"**


End file.
